Big Brothers Are Jerks
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: At the age of 16, Ahkmenrah falls victim to another one of Kahmunrah's attempts on his life. What will happen? Does Kahmunrah succeed? Is this how Ahkmenrah meets his demise? Read to find out. (I wasn't really sure what genres to put it in, so whatever. Rated T just in case, even though it's not that bad.)


**READ THIS:**

These are some ancient Arabic/Egyptian words that I used, along with their meanings:

Pacon-brother, Oumau-mother, Ouiwt-father, Pimenrit-beloved one

Anubis is the ancient Egyptian god of death. The Queen's name is Zahra, meaning flower. The Pharaoh's name is Hasani, meaning handsome. So, we know where Ahk got his good looks. His mommy's really pretty too. I picture Ahk as a huge momma's boy with a big heart. His mom's about as loving and protective as they come and his dad seems a bit aggressive, but is really a big softie. Their parents are completely oblivious to Kahmunrah's scheming, despite knowing he's evil.

Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

She sat there stroking his hair and singing an Egyptian lullaby, praying to the gods that her baby would not die.

Kamunrah stood outside his baby brother's chambers with a sneer on his face. Not a single lisped word was spoken; the guards didn't even notice him, but inside he was screaming in anger. As he hid in the shadows of the dim hall, his hate for Ahkmenrah simply grew stronger. The poison should have killed him by now. If that throne-stealer would just die already, Kahmunrah's life wouldn't be so problematic anymore.

The Pharaoh paced in front of his throne. His youngest son couldn't die. He'd have no heir but Kahmunrah. He loved his eldest son, he did, but Kahmunrah was sometimes crueler than the Pharoah's worst enemies. He was power-hungry, unkind, and immature, unfit to rule. Ahkmenrah, however, was humble, understanding, fair, unbelievably kind, and mostly mature and wise. He would be perfect to lead the people of Egypt. The Pharaoh couldn't bare it if Ahkmenrah died. Neither he nor his Queen could admit it, but they'd always favored their youngest. He couldn't die now.

Ahkmenrah felt horrible. His clothing and bed were soaked with sweat, his skin felt like fire, he could barely move, he was in pain, and he couldn't stop vomiting. Ahkmenrah had the worst headache imaginable and he thought his poor mother would worry herself to death. As usual, he was more concerned about others than himself.

"You should rest, Oumau." he told her, "You have been sitting here for hours and it is late."

"Do you want me to leave?" the Queen asked.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then, I am not leaving."

"But…"

"Do not argue with me Ahkmenrah."

Just then, for about the thirtieth time that day, he emptied his stomach contents all over himself and his bed.

"I'm sorry." the 16 year old apologized for the thirtieth time that that day.

"Stop apologizing." she told him. Then, she yelled for two servants and ordered, "You, clean him up. You, tell Pharaoh his wife asks him to find whoever poisoned his son and kill them, slowly. I want them to suffer for their crime."

"Please do not make them suffer, Oumau." Ahkmenrah begged, "No one deserves to die in such a way."

"Why beg for someone's life when they care so little for yours?"

"I don't know why they poisoned me, but they obviously felt they needed to. They believed they were doing the right thing. You cannot torture and kill someone for that. That would be like the people killing Pharaoh for ruling Egypt. It is just not right."

"Why must you be so fair and merciful even in suffering? Your heart is too big for your own good. You'd probably invite a mercenary to eat with you if he said he was hungry."

"I cannot help it, Oumau."

"You are the kindest person anyone could ever know. Don't worry about it, my sweet." Then, the Queen resumed singing. It kept her sane and calm and Ahkmenrah found his mother's beautiful voice soothing. He eventually fell into a slightly less troubled sleep.

Pharaoh sat on his throne, his brow furrowed and a scowl on his face. He had sent soldiers to find any people that could be responsible for his youngest son being poisoned and drag them back to be questioned by Pharaoh himself. They had all thrown themselves down at his feet, sobbing and begging for their lives. Many of them confessed to smaller crimes and he nearly killed them simply out of frustration until he remembered Ahkmenrah's thoughts on death as a punishment. After several hours, he had still gotten nowhere with his search for the criminal. At least the boy was sleeping now; he had not done so for a long time. Anyone else would have been killed by the poison by now, but Ahkmenrah was fighting death as best he could. He didn't want to leave them grieving over his death. It was hard for the Pharaoh to understand it; his youngest son would rather be in agonizing pain than have anyone be sad. He didn't want anyone to have to miss him. Pharaoh prayed he did not die.

The Queen had left for a few minutes to speak with one of her servants. Kahmunrah entered Ahkmenrah's chambers as quietly as possible. The brat 17 years his junior was asleep. He snuck over to the bed and pulled out a knife. But then, the throne-stealer woke up and Kahmunrah hid it behind his back.

"Pacon? What are you doing here?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I came to see how you were doing." Kahmunrah lied.

"Really?" the younger replied, "You are not the type to care about me."

"Perhaps I have had a change of heart." the older tried to make his lisped voice sound convincing.

Ahkmenrah, even as weak and feverish as he was, was not fooled, "Perhaps the Nile will dry up, though very unlikely. It was you that poisoned me was it not?"

"I would never." he faked appall, "How could you believe such a thing?"

"I am no fool, Kahmunrah."

Then, he vomited all over him. Kahmunrah was going to smack him when their mother, the Queen, came in.

"Kahmunrah? What are you doing?" she asked.

"He was checking on me. Right, Kah?" Ahkmenrah said, using the shortened name he'd used for Kahmunrah as a child.

"Right. Just checking on my baby brother." Kahmunrah replied, patting said baby brother's head and gritting his teeth.

"You are covered in vomit." the Queen told him as if he hadn't noticed.

"Yes, well, I am going to bathe. Goodbye." Kahmunrah stormed out of the room and down the hall.

He threw a slave out of the way and screamed in anger. Kahmunrah hated Ahkmenrah even more for covering up the real reason he had been there. He didn't need help to get away with it. He could cover up his brother's murder on his own!

Ahkmenrah hated to lie to his mother. He was going to tell her it was Kahmunrah who had poisoned him, but decided against it. On one hand, his father would stop scaring peasants half to death, but on the other, he was worried about his brother. What would they do if they knew it was Kahmunrah? Would they beat him? Kill him? Ahkmenrah decided he couldn't risk it. Kahmunrah was horrible and cruel and wanted him dead, but he still loved him. Perhaps he'd leave him alone, at least for a little while, if he kept the secret. These complex questions combined with the effects of the poison were very painful. Ahkmenrah almost gave up fighting it.

"I am so tired, Oumau." Ahkmenrah told her.

"I know, my sweet. Fighting poison is a difficult battle." the Queen replied.

"Am I going to die, Oumau?" for the first time since being poisoned, he was very, very afraid.

"No, Ahkmenrah. You are not going to die. You are strong. The poison will not kill you."

"Do not lie to me."

"I am not lying." she couldn't admit the truth, to herself or to her youngest son, "You will not die. You cannot die."

"I am sorry I have to leave you. I do not want to."

"You do not have to. Children should not die before their parents. We can pray to the gods. They will save you." the Queen was crying now.

"Please do not cry, Oumau." Ahkmenrah was on the brink of tears himself, "You will still have Ouiwt and Kahmunrah."

"They are not you." his mother sobbed, "You are my baby. You are only a child!"

"Anubis wishes to take me." he told her, "I must go with him."

"But, I do not want him to take you! Please do not die! We need you! All of Egypt needs you!"

The Pharaoh had sent for his Queen a short while ago. She entered and walked up to the throne.

She bowed slightly, "You requested my presence, my King?"

"Yes, pimenrit." he gestured for her to sit in a chair next to him, fondly playing with a strand of her hair, "How is Ahkmenrah?"

His wife answered, "He was asleep, but awoke and vomited on my feet. He apologized fifteen times and then lost consciousness from weakness and exhaustion. His skin is hot as a flame and he is in pain. I fear he will not see the next sun."

Pharaoh tried to console her, "He will, Zahra. We will all see. The heir to Egypt will survive. Ahkmenrah will be Pharaoh one day."

"What if he does not, Hasani? What will we do then?"

"Do not worry. He will. Our son will live." he didn't believe a single word.

Several hours later, Ahkmenrah had gotten even worse. He had grown very pale and his heart seemed it was barely beating. He'd fallen asleep and not woken up in hours. No one could say it, but everyone believed he wouldn't make it until morning. His mother practically had to be dragged away by her servants.

Currently, Queen Zahra was sobbing into her husband's chest. Pharaoh Hasani was trying not to cry himself and whispering comforting words in Egyptian into her ear. Kahmunrah was leaning against the wall, smirking and daydreaming about when he became Pharaoh. What a wonderfully horrid day that would be. He'd make many, many people into the lowest of slaves. He couldn't wait to take the throne.

Unfortunately for him, the doors opened and Pharaoh's youngest son came through them.

Queen Zahra practically threw herself at him, squeezing him tightly and kissing his face, exclaiming, "My baby! Ahkmenrah! Thank the gods!"

He moved towards the throne, bowed slightly, and said, "Pharaoh."

Pharaoh Hasani ignored the formality and threw his arms around him, "You are alive."

Ahkmenrah answered, "Unless this is the afterlife, then yes. I am alive, Ouiwt."

"How do you feel?" his father questioned.

"Famished and parched."

The Pharaoh ordered a servant to fetch him food and water.

The Queen asked, "Are you not overjoyed, Kahmunrah!? Your brother is alive!"

"Oh, yes." Kahmunrah replied sarcastically, "My heart is overflowing with delight."

Kahmunrah stormed out, infuriated at his failure to kill his baby brother. But, no one noticed.

Everyone else praised the gods, and all of Egypt rejoiced.


End file.
